The instant invention relates generally to movable auxiliary hoppers and more specifically it relates to an easy load elevating hopper, which provides a mechanism for raising a bin from a lowered charging position to an elevated discharging position.
There are available various conventional movable auxiliary hoppers which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.